Such An Awful Girl
by JaiceyC
Summary: I fell into a state of shock, and walked back to my studio apartment with my headphones in, and my steps as light as they were walking into the cafe.


It was a typical night for me, I was out with my friend, Alanna, we were simply walking, like any other night. We were walking to a nice cafe, full of wannabe goths, punks, and anything of the sort, we began to walk in as a very sickly looking man was walking by.

"Hey, you have a cigarette?" A man sitting outside the cafe asked,

"No, I don't smoke." Said the passerby

"You hear that? Pussies don't smoke." The man said to his friend. After that comment, the Passerby stood for a moment, and raised his eyebrow.

"I was just going to pass this place up in favor of the dance club up the street. I'll do the club tomorrow." He then walked in. Ally and I stood in awe, her at the Assholes, and I at the Passerby. I watched him walk in the Cafe, and I watched him in general, we walked into the cafe, my steps were light, almost as if I was floating, Ally, had a tendancy to stomp. I stared at him, and he got up on a chair, it looked like he was about to make a speech.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he began, "I am presently unaware, as to how to seperate those of you who have fed my growing distaste for mankind, and those of you who thus far, have not." He pulled two knives out of his backpack, "However, it is with far more certainty, that I know such a problem, will NOT be factored into what I share with ALL of you, tonight." he put his backpack back on. I shook and tried to leave, but he grabbed Ally, after cutting some guys head off. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS RUDE TO YOU, SO YOU TOLD YOUR BOYFRIEND TO BEAT ME UP!" he screamed after shoving dozens of knives in her mouth. I stood frozen in fear. I couldn't move. So I stood in terror, not moving whatsoever.  
Carnage. Blood splattered on my face. I shook, in shock, a single tear streamed past my cheek, and onto my chin. I slowly stepped towards the door, and, I ran out, as fast as I could, the assholes whistled at me as I ran, "Where ya' goin' Sweetheart?" one of them called, "Come on, we won't bite!" they started to run after me, "C'mon babe, I won't hurt ya!" I ran and ran, and ran, I hoped to outrun them, but they cornered me, "Hey, maybe you didn't hear us," one of them said, "We wanna talk to you, you want a smoke?" he said pulling his pack out, I shook my head,

"No, I hate those cancer sticks," I said curtly, "Please, let me go, I have to go..I have to go!" I screamed at them, I was still terrified, I wanted to leave, I wanted to go home, "Just let me go home." I fell to the concrete on my knees, crying, "I'm so scared, I wanna go home.." I cried.

"Are you bothering this girl?" the voice of the passerby growled, seemingly from out of nowhere,

"What's it to you, Fag?" the man who cornered me first said, "She's my girl." I heard the passerby laugh, the man growled "What? You wanna start something?"

"No, no," the passerby said, "I just fail to see how such a beautiful girl, could possibly be 'yours' as you put it." I heard him walk towards us, then, someone gag, "Espically, someone who cuts, so easily," the man fell to the ground, bleeding from his throat "Anyone else like to call this beautiful girl, 'thiers'?" he said in a frustrated tone, I heard them all run. I heard his footsteps come closer to me, he was humming, 'Ode To Joy' Ludwig Van Beetoveen. He glanced at me, and continued walking. "Stay out of trouble," he said walking away, "I won't save you, next time." and soon he was gone.

I broke down, and started to bawl. I screamed to the air, I cried into my legs, I did everything I could to try and make sense of things, I checked my phone, it was 10:50. I was at a loss, should I tell the cops? No, he saved my life. Should I just go home? No, you should go to the cafe, and call an abulance. Right. I stood up, fixed my makeup while looking in a window, and walked to the cafe. But to my dismay, there was no cafe left. I fell into a state of shock, and walked back to my studio apartment with my headphones in, and my steps as light as they were walking into the cafe.  



End file.
